The present invention relates to promotional products and more particularly to a promotional product associated with a beverage drinking vessel or food container identified by the trademark DRINKTOYZ.
It is well known in the promotional business to employ many different products for advertising and promoting either a product, a company, an establishment, or a beverage. Some of these products are pencils, pens, buttons, a drinking vessel and other similar products.